


Until the End of Time

by blueblack-poked-stars (delicate_mageflower)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Accidental Biotics, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Priority: Cerberus Headquarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_mageflower/pseuds/blueblack-poked-stars
Summary: It's so close now, and Shepard is planning for the end.Good thing she has Kaidan to help take her mind off things.(Or: ME3's endgame romance cutscene, elaborated upon.)





	Until the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fereldandoglords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereldandoglords/gifts).



Carrie Shepard and Kaidan Alenko have been on a fucking roller coaster over the past three years.

He’s come into her cabin bearing drinks, looking to ease her mind. She’s panic-stricken, she’s putting all of this on herself. Kaidan, though…Kaidan is so afraid of what this all might bring, so afraid of losing her again.

“I lied,” he smiles, sitting next to her on the sofa, and he sets down their glasses. “I didn’t come here for a quick drink.”

She smirks and bites her bottom lip. “Good.”

She kisses him eagerly and fluidly rolls onto his lap. They want the same thing. They need to take this night for themselves—for one another.

She breaks away and runs her fingers up his jawline, smiling and staring into his eyes.

“You mean a lot to me, Kaidan,” but those aren’t the right words. She’s terrified of what’s to come but she knows damn well what she means. She’s said it before, and it has never been more important to say it again, “I love you.”

“I’ve always loved you,” he responds without hesitation. “Through all these years, through everything… _‘til the end of time.”_

She kisses him again, unsure what else to do. She loves him so fucking much that a part of her still finds that almost as frightening as the Reapers themselves, but she knows that he loves her just as much, knows how much he cares, and she can’t let him go. She tries not to think about it, not to let emotions come too far forward, but they _will_ get through this. They have to.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Kaidan says softly when she begins to ease off of him. “Where are you going?”

Her hands are on his chest, and his hands are on hers. He wants her close, _needs_ her close, and she…

She’s not going anywhere without him. Not tonight.

He runs his hands down her body and effortlessly lifts her to wrap her legs around his waist, the same way he did that night before Ilos. It feels so good to be in his arms, to grasp onto him as if for dear life, and there’s something so special about the way he holds her like this that adds to the atmosphere.

They reach the bed and she doesn’t want him to let her go, neither does he want to. If only they could stay like this forever, safe in each other’s arms, if only…

They move only to undress themselves as quickly at they can, and they can’t keep their hands off of each other; this could easily be their last night alive, but they have _this,_ they have this _moment,_ and in this moment nothing else matters.

She pushes him down and crawls over him to kiss him again. He’s so loving, so gentle—she does not want gentle.

“Kaidan,” she exhales heavily, and it’s enough. He flips them over, reversing their positions, and she brings her legs up over his hips.

He kisses her harder, harder, harder—until he breaks away to continue kissing down her body.

He nips at her neck when his lips reach it, and her legs fall when he takes her breasts into his hands, gripping tight. She shudders when he pinches one of her nipples, and her breath hitches when he holds on tighter while he softly bites the other. Heat builds between and when he switches sides, her hips already starting to move slightly back and forth in anticipation.

He kisses downward from there, moving his hands down as well, his fingers digging into her hips as their writhing increases, as his lips pass over her pelvis.

She is already soaking wet when he opens her with his tongue and—oh fuck, this is exactly what she needs right now. He knows this is exactly what she needs right now.

She grabs his hair and it only increases his enthusiasm. He works passionately, like he’s been craving the taste of her. Eager and insatiable, the both of them; this is going to be a long night, as well it should be.

This is perfect. This is what matters.

“Kaidan…Kaidan…ah,” Shepard pulls on his hair hard, and that increases his drive even further. “Oh fuck, Kaidan…”

She feels him smile, but he doesn’t stop. He presses down harder on her hips when they start to buck towards him of their own accord, and her legs begin to twitch.

Her reactions heighten his fervor, lips and tongue drawing her out, taking in every little whimper and moan and shake and thrust she will give him. This is _definitely_ going to be a long night.

“Oh god, oh Kaidan, oh fuck, fuck, fuck…”

She almost breaks through his hold, arching so aggressively as she comes, but he keeps her in place and he keeps at it. She’s outright pulling his hair now, she can’t contain herself, and she is trying so hard to be quiet but to no avail.

“Kaidan,” she breathes out his name again, so desperately, so overcome by lust and passion and…

Kaidan reacts to that, as well, moaning softly against her clit and having to remind himself where he wants to keep his hands right now.

“Please,” she bites back a shout, and she lets go of his hair to emphasize her meaning. “Oh god, Kaidan…Kaidan, please…”

Her hands drop gracelessly at her sides and he stops to watch her, the subtle ways her body moves on its own while she lies there, breath heavy, looking up at him with longing eyes and wide open pupils.

She reaches for him to come back, and he laces his fingers with hers when he moves his way back over her.

He kisses her again, so long and deep, and she slowly works her free hand down his body.

 _“Oh,”_ he pants against her mouth, pulling back for just a second when she reaches his cock. He doesn’t need any assistance, firm and throbbing well before she reaches it, and he _feels_ it.

She takes back her hands and holds onto his waist, and then she rolls them over to swap positions completely.

Her fingers dig into his thighs and she teases her tongue around the head, and then she takes a deep breath and forces him to the back of her throat in one swift motion, her own hair getting into her eyes from the way it moves with her, with how quickly she’s bobbing her head up and down.

She wastes no time, spares no effort, and that builds faster than he is prepared for.

“Carrie…Carrie, _oh my god,_ hey,” he calls to her, hot and ready, but not yet _ready._ “Hey…”

She comes up for air and he can hear how much she needed to by the sharp inhale and the way her chest rises and falls so severely for the following few seconds.

“Come here,” he says once she catches her breath, and she shifts to straddle him just above his hips and leans forward so that her elbows rest on either side of his head and she stretches to kiss his neck and nip at his ear.

“I love you,” she whispers in his ear. “Fuck, Kaidan, I…I love you, I…”

She stretches her back just right and rolls her hips to find his cock, teasing ever so slightly before she sinks down onto it, rocking herself over him and watching the way his eyes seem to double in size.

His hands glide up her thighs and over her ass, gripping it hard, and she picks up her pace.

He lets go and grasps her waist instead, holding on tight when he sits up and pulls her down into his lap, which causes her to let out a harsh shake and for her head to fall back for just a moment.

They rock back and forth into each other, with each other, and their mouths meet again. Both their lips are red and swollen, and that only makes this feel better. They are here for one another, to revel in and downright _consume_ each other, and every single sensation this comes with is exactly what it should be.

Her arms wrap loosely around his neck, keeping him as close as she can, and in turn his arms work up over her back and his hands fix onto her shoulders from behind.

They move faster still, Shepard practically bouncing over Kaidan, their bodies crashing together. They both breathe in heavy gasps but they keep their lips locked, needing to feel every inch of the other.

Eventually, however, she can’t stop herself, and she moans sharply against his mouth and then instantly and involuntarily pulls hers back, and she presses her forehead against his as her breathing grows even harsher and heavier, as she rattles out a rough and breathy vocalization and he feels the way she tightens around him when she comes again.

“Yes, god,” he sighs, and he wraps his arms firmly around the whole of her waist again before he lifts himself up just enough to tip them forward, placing himself on top.

“Oh fuck, Kaidan, _yes…”_ Her back arches and her whole body seems to force itself up and into him, and he doesn’t mean to start going so much faster, so much harder, but they’re both losing control, both so lost to this feeling, to _this._

Suddenly, all there is between them is raw energy, the slap of flesh against flesh, the heat that begins forming into sweat, limbs they no longer have power over crashing every which way—legs shake, hands slap, toes curl, fingers scratch.

It’s difficult to sync rhythm, to keep time, the way their bodies slam together with such ferocity, the way they smash themselves together so aggressively it would almost appear violent—no thought, no grace…there is only raw need and the excessively brash nature of falling so eagerly towards release.

Voices escalate with their thrusts, their breathing…they are rapidly unravelling, bit by bit, and it is _beautiful._

“Carrie…”

“Kaidan…”

So fast, so harsh, so rough, so deep—there’s an air of biotic energy creeping up around them, the faintest blue aura beginning to manifest, as their minds are both so wired, their bodies both exerting themselves so fully.

It feels so good, they never want it stop. Yet it builds within them both, coiling in their cores and begging to disperse, preparing to detonate into a shockwave of unadulterated bliss.

“Carrie, _fuck,_ I’m…oh god…”

There’s a sharp static shock when she pulls on his hair again, when her head falls to dig hard into the bed and her mouth opens and her eyes grow wide and roll back and every inch of her shudders into him, and he follows easily. His last few thrusts are deeper, harsher still, and he pulls out with a guttural sound, but neither of them are yet satisfied.

 _“Fuck,”_ they both sigh.

He can hardly hold himself up but he doesn’t take his hands off her. He kisses her neck, soft and small gestures at first, and then longer and more open, leading into incorporating teeth, which causes her to arch into him again.

“I’m not done with you,” he whispers, and she closes her eyes and smiles widely.

“I’m all yours,” she replies and opens her eyes again, gazing into his, the love in them as he looks down at her, the way he smiles back.

She’s so caught up in just _looking_ at him like this that she doesn’t even notice how he trails one hand between her legs until he slips a finger inside her.

“Kaidan,” she whispers, fumbling her hands around him seemingly without aim. “Let me…let me…”

“It’s okay,” he tells her. “It’s okay, let’s focus on _you_ for a little.”

“Oh _fuck,”_ she reacts to the way he bends that finger, and to that loving demeanor she so adores. She reaches towards him with greater focus, touching his cheek. “I love you, Kaidan. Oh, oh, fuck, I—I love you so much…”

 _This_ has become a different kind of passion, a different kind of desire. It is no more or no less than what they’d just experienced—it is every bit as intense, every bit as powerful, every bit as necessary.

“I love you, too, Carrie,” he smiles, looking down on her so intently. “I love you…”

He kisses her wrist before she drops her hands, and he lowers himself to kiss her lips again.

“Oh… _oh…”_

It doesn’t take long before she comes again, every nerve in her body so on edge already, all feeling so heightened, everything so sensitive. He can already feel himself starting to get hard again, but he keeps his eyes on her and adds a second finger.

She involuntarily snaps her head away from his, and her nails dig into his back and she buries her head into his neck. His free hand runs across her back and he cradles her like this, working his fingers deeper when she bites his shoulder.

“I love you,” he says and kisses her head.

His thumb grazes her clit while he continues plunging his fingers into her, rubbing gently, and this sends her over the edge again.

Nothing either of them had ever known before has felt anything like this.

“Mmm,” he hums when she offers him that telltale twitch, the cry she catches in her throat almost too late. He is ready for her, heavy and throbbing, taking far less time to recharge than seems possible, and yet…

He stills his hand and waits for her to make eye contact again. He smiles and she understands, and once she nods he removes his fingers and steps back.

They readjust on the bed so that their heads are back at the pillows, and he delicately rubs her thighs as she parts them for him. He leans over her and runs his hand between his own legs, allowing himself a couple of firm strokes and then guiding himself back inside her.

That buzz of static surrounds them still, although far less prevalent than it was before, but it’s enough to make themselves take it slower this time, to save _all_ of their energy for this and _only_ this, at least for as long as they can.

They fit together so _perfectly,_ it feels as though their bodies were simply _meant_ to complement each other’s this way.

Kaidan brings her legs over his shoulders, and he runs his hands up and down her legs, fingertips trailing in soft, soothing motions, slowly and serenely rolling his hips against hers.

This feels good, this feels _so good,_ but it’s biding time and they both know it.

Shepard uses his shoulders as leverage to tilt herself upwards, to raise her ass off of the bed, and he holds her like that, driving in deeper, although not yet altering his pace.

Something about that energy around them builds tension in either direction—biotics take a _severe_ amount of strength and will and dedicated concentration to wield, of course, and their use is exhaustive to the point of draining, which both their military training requirements reflect, and this makes them understandably cautious about tempting how far this could go. _However,_ at the same time, this is out of the ordinary even for them (this has happened before, yes, but not like tonight, wherein it is more pronounced and more sustained, unlike the more typical event where energies mildly rise and they only really notice once they are beginning to subside), and there is something almost awe-inspiring about that energy coming forward like this, something about how this connection is so purely visceral it evokes the manipulation of the very matter surrounding them, and it makes them both far more excitable than they even quite realize.

It’s nice to be able to take their time like this, to let _everything_ build the way it is. They both hope this might be the first night like this and not also the last, that _this_ is what they have to look forward to. Just the two of them, with this passion, this longing, and the time to do all they want with them, with each other.

Shepard reaches for Kaidan’s cheeks, cupping them in her hands, taking in this softness, these gentle caresses and careful contact.

“Kaidan,” she whispers and closes her eyes, revelling in this moment before she shifts it.

She takes back her legs and eases herself out from under him, pulling herself up to her knees and leaning into the wall. She beckons him to come towards her, and he does not mean to push her back into it so hard when he moves in to kiss her, but she shivers when he does.

She slips her arm between them and wraps her hand around his cock, working it slowly but firmly, and he bites into her neck with a moan once she gets going.

He isn’t done with her yet, though, he meant that, and he knows this second wind will last longer than the first but he doesn’t want to risk coming again before he’s given her all he can, and before he’s gotten all he wants in return. This feels incredible, how much she wants to take care of him, but they _both_ need to ride this out together.

He pulls back and takes his cue from her previous reactions: he grabs her and manages to turn her around, bringing her to face the wall. He kisses down her neck before he moves behind her, pulling her from the wall by her hips. She lets her whole upper body fall, her elbows pressing hard into a pillow, and he works himself back inside from that angle.

She is throbbing as tensely as he is, and she feels so warm and welcoming as she pushes her ass into him, taking full advantage of how he hits her in this position, just how good that feels.

He leans over her and bites the tip of her ear, running his lips up and down her neck and shoulder, occasionally nipping at her and taking in the way she pushes back just that little bit harder every time he does.

She adjusts her arms, pressing her palms down flat on the bed to arch her back towards him so harshly, and he braces himself with it, automatically reaching around to hold onto her breasts, eagerly anticipating the sounds she makes when he squeezes and she clenches around his cock with a shudder.

“Oh fuck, yes, yes, _yes,”_ she whimpers ineloquently with each thrust, with each push of pressure, with each hot breath or brush of lips.

He slinks a hand downwards to rub her clit, and in that same second she starts to shout.

Neither of them want to stop to think about it, but they _really_ hope this cabin is soundproof.

Her fist meets the wall before her, unclenching into repeated open-palmed slapping she can’t hold back. She tries to keep enough control over herself to find a way to muffle all the noise she’s making, but there is nothing she can do. It’s too late, there’s no turning back now, and it is _gorgeous._

Kaidan gives her a few moments before he pulls out and guides her onto her back. She is making the most beautiful sounds and he wants to be able to _see her_ like this, to watch her face change so drastically as it does. He wants to see her mouth fall open as she tries to catch her breath, to look into her eyes and watch her pupils blow wide open before they inevitably roll so far back into her head there is only white remaining.

He holds onto her legs and pounds back into her, and that energy rises again, just like the heat and desire and desperation rises within them.

“Oh god, yes, fuck, Kaidan, fuck, yes, oh…”

She is coming _hard,_ her screaming and trembling all consuming, and it shakes him in the best of ways. They both see blue and feel their hair stand on end, and he is so close.

Shepard pounds her fists into the bed at her sides, and Kaidan swiftly moves over her to take her lips with his once again. They are so much more ambitious every time, panting with their mouths open against the other's, tongues dancing together haphazardly, all control slipping.

“Oh, Carrie, fuck…”

His hips arch sharply—harder, higher, deeper, deeper, deeper, and then slower, lower, but still deeper, as far in and he can possibly reach.

Her legs are back on his shoulders, shaking so intensely they’re difficult to hold onto, and he sits himself up on his knees far enough to keep her exactly where he wants her. Her ass is suspended just above the bed so that he has the perfect angle, riding her g-spot with a fervor and then running fingers back along her swollen clit.

They’re both so high-strung, so fucking sensitive, and the final breaking point is near.

“Oh fuck,” her voice rattles and there is what feels like a perfect balance between creation and destruction, walking carefully along the delicate line between unrestrained lust and the pure passion of _love._

Her hand slaps against his wrist of its own will, and she grasps it and holds on tight, and he responds by asserting his fingers, briefly extending his reach up and down her lips and then pressing in harder against her clit.

She wails when that sends her over the edge again, locking down every limb, tightening every muscle in her body to keep herself from throwing him off, from thrashing so wildly in the haze that takes over her so completely.

That’s more than enough for Kaidan, who comes right along with her, shivering and shaking in his own right. Her cries easily drown out his, but she still hears his gorgeously uncontained and desperate, “Yes, _fuck.”_

This is it, they have nothing left. That strange biotic buzz yet lingers, and they’re not sure if it’s real or imagined that it seems to be reacting to their aftershocks, for that sense of energy to fluctuate in perfect time to what is left of their bodies riding out every overwhelming sensation they’d just experienced.

Eventually the air clears and they fall asleep with Kaidan holding Shepard close against his chest.

This will not be their last night, this _cannot_ be their last night. This is everything it should be, all it is meant to be, and it is sure as hell _not_ meant to end here yet.

This is what’s important, this is what’s worth fighting for, and this will last.

This will last.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 5000% because I referenced it in [chapter 3 of my post-canon chapterfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10478094/chapters/23420871) and then I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> And in case anyone is curious (and please forgive my 360 and subsequent inability to take actual screenshots) [here](https://instagram.com/p/BT2SAcZBrcG/) and [here](https://instagram.com/p/BSwDW6fBQGQ/) are some meh-quality pictures of Carrie.


End file.
